


Get Lost In the Music

by ServerNotFound



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: A Haikyuu fanfic where the main character is half American half Japanese, and has just moved to Japan from the States. Follow him as he tries to hide that he's trans to help fulfill his one true dream: Going to Nationals!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if there is erratic posting of chapters. Since school is closing down in Washington, I won't be able to write online as much.  
> Plz leave a kudos if you like it! Ty!

My name is TsukiHoshi Hikaru. I’m 15, half American, half Japanese, and a US citizen. My name means MoonStar Light in Japanese. And even though I have a Japanese name, I’ve only lived in Japan for 2 weeks, tops. Why? 

My father was Japanese. He rode motorcycles. A drunk truck driver hit him one day. You can guess who won that fight. He died on impact. The truck driver survived with only some bruises and scratches. But, he went to jail for drunk driving. 

Today, I start my new highschool. I want to join the volleyball team, and I hope they accept my applications. Of course, they might see through my lie at first.

When I learned we were going to live in Japan, I was excited. I started looking ahead, for where I wanted to go to school. I’m a volleyball player. I play to my heart's content. And I never want to stop. 

The team I was on in America, we had a guaranteed spot in Nationals. We had already won to make it there. And now, I want to go to Nationals since I can’t go with my old team. And I will do anything to get there. 

So, I lied about my gender. I’m a girl (I kinda thought it was obvious because of my ame, but I will point it out just in case), but I lied about being a boy on my papers. My mom is barely ever around (and when she is, she either doesn’t care or is abusive with her words, and her body), so she doesn’t mind. I cut my hair shirt, and, even though I’m kinda flat-chested, I bind my boobs. My coach couldn’t recognize me when I showed up on my last day of school looking like that. 

Now, I go to Karasuno High School in the Miyagi prefecture. I’m a boy. And I get to play with one of the best teams in the whole prefecture! Well, that’s if they accept my application this far into the year. But, I might get the benefit of the doubt for just transferring here. 

There’s one thing you should know about me. I don’t get scared easily. I know, I know, some people say that, and just don’t know what the definition of fear is, but I’m telling the truth. I don’t flinch in horror movies, I never back away from a challenge, and I’m  **_not_ ** afraid of blockers when I spike. Why? Cause they don’t stand a chance against me, not unless you're a high thinking, supportive team like  Aoba Johsai High, or a iron wall like Date Tech High. And, well, Shiratorizawa Academy has a spiker like me, but we excel differently. 

Shiratorizawa’s spiker just hits the ball down really, really,  _ really _ , hard, which can get past any block (except maybe the Iron Wall). I have music to rely on. And exceptional hearing. 

Whenever anyone asks how I do it, I tell them it’s in the music. They don’t understand that. At all. But, I do. 

Together, all of us on the court or off the court, make a song. The players, the refs, the coaches, those on the bench, the bystanders watching the game, the net, and, most importantly, the ball. The teams are 2 different melodies. A melody is a combination of pitch and rhythm, like how a team is a combination of all the players skills and natural talents put together. They work to keep the song in motion. But, since there are 2 melodies, they must fight to decide who gets to stick in the song longer. Just like how the 2 teams on the court battle to stay on the court the longest. 

And I can read it. I can read the melodies, the rhythm, the pitch, the timing, the song itself. The only thing I can’t read are mistakes. No one song is perfect, there are always mistakes. And I can get a general sense of those like any normal player. How? Because that’s what my thing is, music.

I got into Volleyball because I couldn’t play Basketball anymore, I vowed to  _ never  _ play Football (the American one) again, and Soccer just got in the way of everything else. So, I got into Volleyball, and applied one of the only other things I love to do, to it; music. 

Now, back to my first day. 

I walk down the halls early in the morning. I heard they do practice before school, and after school. So, I plan to ask them to consider my application to the club in morning practice. If I’m right, they should be done dressing around now, except for a few strays. Their captain should definitely be done by now since he’s the one who most likely opened the gym to the others. 

I open a door that leads to an easy walk through a gap between the main building and another one. Gymnasium 2, the gym where The Mighty Crows take flight! 

I can’t wait to meet them, even if they reject me. 


	2. His Eyes

Daichi’s POV

I decide for us to start with stretching as we wait for Coach Ukai to show up. We are only missing Tanaka and Noya, so they must still be changing. I look at Suga, and he shrugs. I then glance at the time. If they’re late, they’ll be running 2 laps, flying. Like at the practice games. 

I hear the door slide open, and instantly turn my head. But instead of Noya and Tanaka, or Coach Ukai, it’s someone completely different. She/he has short, deep Royal purple hair in a half shaved hairstyle with some floof, piercing, bright, red-orange eyes, and pale, fair skin. Even as I take that in, his/her eyes bother me. It’s like, she/him is looking straight through me, through all of us. It’s… unnerving. 

“Who are you?” Hinata asks curiously, walking up to stand in front of him/her. He/she looks only about 1 or 2 inches taller than Hinata, maybe 5’4”, 5’5”.

“I’m TsukiHoshi Hikaru, and I’m here to speak with your captain, Sawamura-senpai.” He/she (the name gave away nothing), explains, bowing.

“Does it relate to the team?” Suga asks. I glance at him, dn see his arms crossed with a motherly (yet stern) look on his face.

He/she simply nods.

“I’m Daichi Sawamura, and if whatever you need to tell or ask us relates to the team, then I would like to ask you to do it in front of all of us, once everyone gets here.” I reply.

He/she nods. 2 seconds later, Noya and Tanaka show up, out of breathe, adn right behind them is Coach Ukai. Takeda-sensei is in a meeting, and Kiyoko adn Yachi are already here, so we are all here.

“This is all of us.” I say. 

He/she nods again, and starts to talk. “I know it’s already a third into the year, and you guys seem to have a really good rhythm and sense of teamwork, but I would like to ask to join your volleyball club.” He bows at the end, arms straight along his sides. 

Everyone looks slightly taken aback. He wants to join? But, no one ever really wants to join, especially not this far into the year. Plus, we can only accept late applications if you just transferred here, or you're a special case from the principal himself.” 

He stands up, waiting for the reply. 

“I-I’m sorry, but we can’t accept late applications this late into the year, only on special circumstances.” 

He fce palms, hard, and leaves a handprint on his head. “I’m such a baka. I forgot to mention, I am on special circumstances. I just transferred here to this school all the way from America.” He adds. 

“Wowwwwwww!!!! You're from America!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” Tanaka, Hinata, adn Noya exclaim at the same time. Their eyes seem to turn into stars. They look so fascinated, excited, and ecstatic at the same time. 

He nods, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“So coooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” They boy sexclaim again, jumping up. Hinata jumps like he does in a game, up high, around the 6’3” or 6’4” mark.

Hikaru stares, amazed. “Whoa, I heard that you could jump, but I didn’t realize it was that high!” 

This time it’s Hinata’s turn to act sheepish. 

Hikaru turns back to me. Again, I feel that chill, like he’s looking right through me. I smile anyways. As captain, it’s my job to do so. 

“I’m okay with it as long Coach Ukai is okay with it.” I reply. 

He turns sto Coach. Coach gives him the stare down for a second, before nodding his head. “Yeah, you can join, but you’ll have to play in the practice game. I wanna see how you play.” 

He sits on the ground, right beside the court. “How many sets? Just one, or like a real game?” He starts to stretch (one step ahead of the rest of us). 

“Like a real game, 3 sets if you tie, and 2 sets if one side loses twice in a row.” He replies, crossing his arms. 

“Then, if it’s okay with you, coach, I’d like to sit the first one out. I’m better if I’m out in the first set and in in the rest.” He replies with a smile. 

That smile, it looks similar to Oikawa’s smirk. The one where he knows he’s gonna win, without a doubt (even if he’s wrong). Combined with his eyes, I’m frozen. Like, I just saw a man attack a woman, and he notices me and I’m like a deer in headlights. 

Coach nods, giving him his wish. 

And the game starts. Most of us starters, (Hinata, Tanaka, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, and I), vs Suga, Asahi, Noya, Hisashi, Kazuhito, and Shimada-sensei. 

TsukiHoshi’s POV

I watch from the direct sidelines. I watch both sides (I don’t know which one I’m subbing for), finding their melodies. Their rhythms. Their pitch. Their timing. Their _song_. How the tick. What to do when. How to solve Hinata’s fast attack. How to stop Asahi’s hits. And Tanaka’s. To watch for a feint. Watch out for the libero, he’s insanely good.

Though, they are getting some things wrong half. Their flubbing a little, and that could be a problem. But only for me. And I know whichever team I’m on, they are really good at getting the flubs. 

The team with Sawamura-senpai on it wins first set (the starters, I assume). It was as close set though, they won 25 to 22. Both sides look a little tired, but not exhausted. I sub for Shimada (is that his name)-sensei. 

I’m the middle blocker first. Perfect. We get first serve cause we lost. I pull everyone in really quickly before Asahi serves. 

“I know I’m new, but I need you to trust me. I think I know a way to defeat Hinata’s fastball, even if he’s aiming them anywhere. Also, if I say something, please don’t just take it lightly. All I need you to do is trust my judgement.” I explain quietly. 

Everyone nods. “We trust you Hikaru, we do.” Suga replies. 

I nod, and smile. 

Finally, the game starts.


	3. Winners and Losers, Plus A Spike to the Head

TsukiHoshi’s POV

Since we serve the ball, they recieve.

He takes a deep breath. Coach blows the whistle. He dribbles the ball once, twice, before throwing it up. He runs forward, and jumps up right before the penalty line. He hits the ball hard, and it flies. And hits right smack dab in the middle of the court on the other side. We cheer, and I give him a high ten. 

He serves again, but this time, Captain Sawamura receives it. It’s up in the air, and Kageyama moves to set it.Their rhythm is perfect, calculated, and their pitch is good, really good. Hinata is the greatest decoy though, and I’m moving before I can make sure. I close my eyes. Let the melody take over me. 

I dive down to the right, receiving the ball before it could go over. With my eyes closed, as usual. I receive neatly, and get the ball back to Suga. He sets it to Asahi, who scores our second point. I smirk at the starters, and cheer. Sawamura-senpai, and Kageyama stare. Did they see…? No, they couldn’t have. I’m across the court, they couldn’t have seen me. 

But, I can hear my phone if it’s playing music while we play. Even though it’s so far, and the game is so loud. I can hear the song, and I can decipher between it and the song for the game. And, if I really wanted to, I could completely change the game to match the song. 

We serve again, and they receive it, again. Kageyama gets the ball, and Tanaka, and Hinata go in at the same time. I back up, scan the court. He goes and aims between Sugawara-senpai and Ennoshita-senpai’s hands. I can see him make the ball (as I have many times before), and dive. He hits it hard, and I easily receive the ball I had been waiting for. Hah, I was right. Hinata’s spike doesn’t pack a lot of punch, he just believes very deeply in his teammates. He relies too much on that being the first one there, the fastest one, means he’ll get a point. 

We end up scoring that point. Then, we scored 22 more, and won the set. We got to 25 right after they got to 20. It’s exhilarating, and free, yet I’ve never felt so trapped. Is it because I'm a boy in a girl’s body? No, it can’t be. I realized what I was a long time ago. I’m transgender, a boy in a girl body. 

And despite what anyone says, I’m going to come out on top. No, we are. Why? Because I read the game, from the beginning, that’s what I do. I can see everything, hear everything, taste everything, touch everything, smell everything. This. Is. Me. 

We end up taking the third set, securing our win. Yes!

I close my eyes once we finish the game. I listen closely, trying to find it. There. My phone is playing music through my earbuds in the corner of the room. I put it there earlier, so I could hear it. 

I can hear it perfectly. True Love by P!NK plays. I start to hum, the words playing in my head. 

_ Sometimes, I hate every single, stupid word you say, sometimes, I wanna slap you, in your whole face, (oh oh oh) there’s no one quite like you, you push all my bu- _

I’m suddenly falling. My face throbs, especially my nose. I snap my eyes open, seeing the ceiling move, until it’s suddenly still. My back hits something hard.  _ The ground _ . 

2 faces appear above mine. Hinata and Noya (he told me to call him that).

“Sorry Hikaru! I should’ve looked before spiking the toss!” Hinata apologizes with that big smile of his.

“I’m also sorry! I should’ve warned you!” Noya’s smile basically matches Hinata’s, just on his face instead. He offers a hand.

I fake a smile, and accept the hand. “No, it’s okay! I should’ve been looking where I was going! I’m just gonna stand out for a minute or two!” 

They nod, and go back to practice. I go, and stand to the side. My head kinda hurts, but not as much as my nose does. Fuck. What do I do now? I hate playing when I’m in pain, though I always do it anyway. 

Just as Coach Ukai starts to walk over, Sawamura-senpai jogs over. “Hikaru, are you okay?” He asks, genuinely wondering.

I smile, and nod, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well, Hinata and Shoya just told me that Hinata accidentally hit you in the head with a spike. Are you feeling dizzy? Does your head hurt? Do you need some medical attention?” He explains.

I shake my head. “I feel fine! Honestly. I’m just gonna sit out for a minute or 2.” 

He nods, and goes back to practice. Everyone is either practicing in groups of 1 or 2, except one group of 5. They are trying to learn a synchronized attack, to throw off the other team. Easy for me to read, hard for others. Kinda perfect really. 

Coach Ukai stares at me for a second, then goes back to practice. I smile, then frown. I can’t hear the music right now. I listen closely, trying to block out the sounds of the volleyballs, but they reverberate through me. Oh, well, it must be my head.

Coach Ukai looks at me, confused, but doesn’t come over. Now, I don’t have to reveal my brain to him. Why am I worked up about this? Because it’s not just the game that’s like music. People are too. And I can read every single person too. Like a book. And I can’t let them know that, or I’ll lose. Just like in America.

After practice is done, and we’ve cleaned up everything, everyone except the captain leaves. I walk up to him after he locks up. 

“Sawamura-senpai, I have a question.” I state with a false smile.

He stops, and nods, telling me I can continue. 

“Is it true that we have a training camp coming up?” 

He smiles. “Yeah, it’s true. We are doing a week of practice games with Nekoma, and their group of powerhouse schools. It’s our last chance before the National Spring Prelims start. I have a permission slip right here for you to take home, and have your parents sign. Takeda-sensei needs it given to him before next week, for we leave on Monday morning.” He explains. 

I nod, and smile as he hands me a slip of paper. “Arigato!” I exclaim, bow, then wave as I head off to class. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chapters are too short! I'll try to make them longer as I proceed!


End file.
